marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-295)
. Logan would later have a brief relationship with Mariko and unknown to him, spawn a daughter named Kirika. Their romance would end due to some conflict with her father Shingen, however the events behind this ordeal remain unrevealed. When Magneto was recruiting mutants to be part of his X-Men, he would recruit Logan to his cause and he would take on the name Weapon X. Although his feral nature made him a deadly fighter, Magneto would have Jean Grey to use her mental powers to calm his rages, and the two would form a strong bond, and eventually a romance. When Apocalypse would make his first strike on humanity, he would target Cape Citadel in order to use it's nuclear weapons to slaughter humans. Weapon X would join the X-Men in battling against Apocalypse's Horsemen. During the battle he would face Sabretooth and easily best him in battle . Sabertooth would eventually be abandoned by Apocalpyse and he would join up with the X-Men and he and Weapon X would become allies. During an attack on one of Apocalypse's facilities they both would find young Clarice Ferguson and rescue her, adding her to the X-Men's ranks. Weapon X would come at odds with Magneto when Jean Grey would be captured by Sinister for experimentation. Magneto would refuse to send the X-Men into Apocalypse's citadel to rescue her. Unwilling to accept that, Weapon X would go after her alone. In a battle against Cyclops, Logan would lose his left hand, but not before he cut out one of his eyes. After liberating Jean, Weapon X and Jean would quit the X-Men, and work by themselves. Weapon X and Jean Grey Sometime later, the two lovers would become affiliated with the Human High Council, being the only mutants granted amnesty and given immunity from even the Sentinels. They would be given data from Sinister regarding Apocalypse's sea-wall defense perimeter and hand it over to the Council so that they might plan a Sentinel evacuation of the remaining humans in North America. With the data confirmed, Weapon X and Jean would be dispatched to sabotage one of the primary sea-wall towers to allow the Sentinels to get through. They would clash with Havok, but manage to defeat him, fusing his body to a Sentinel's gauntlet through a teleporter. Their mission would be a complete success and they would return to Europe. There the Human High Council would begin to consider launching a full out nuclear strike on Apocalypse when their meeting would be interrupted by Apocalypse's agent Magma. Weapon X would slay Magma and her attack on the council would convince them to go ahead with their strike. This would form a wedge between Jean and Logan as Jean would believe that there was some other alternative, while Weapon X believed that nuking Apocalpyse would be the only way to save the world. When the Sentinel evac would successfully, Jean would help with the registration of all the humans. Fearing Jean was leaving him Logan would track her there and they would spot Apocalypse's agents Box and Copycat trying to smuggle their way into Europe. Weapon X and Jean would slay them, unaware that they were merely a distraction to allow cyborg Donald Pierce and his Reavers to sneak into the country. Logan and Jean would argue over council's plot to nuke America and Logan, unable to convince Jean to accept the Council's decision, would tell her that she should do whatever she needs to do. Back in London, Weapon X would meet with Mariko, now a member of the council and she would express her concern about her fellow council member Brian Braddock who had been acting very strangely. Before they could discuss things further, the primary air ship would be attacked by Peirce and his minions. Weapon X would manage to fight them off, but not before they could destroy the primary navigation system of the ship. In the battles aftermath, Logan would sense that Jean was leaving and would rush to the airfield where her plane was taking off. Jumping on board the plane he would give her one last kiss and let her go. Needing a new means to get their ships to America, the council would send Weapon X to convince the mutant teleporter named Gateway to help. Going to his hideaway on Wundagore Mountain, Weapon X would clash with the Reavers again with his old friend Carol Danvers. In the battle, Logan would destroy the Reavers sent to kill Gateway, but Carol would sacrifice her life to save them. Gateway would agree to go with Logan and at least give the council a chance to convince him to help. Weapon X and Emma Frost would convince Gateway to help, but while mobilizing their fleet they would be attacked by the Reavers once more. Weapon X would be shocked to find that Pierce had converted Carol into one of his cyborgs. In the course of the battle, Brian Braddock would be revealed as a traitor and slain by Pierce himself. However in the final battle, Pierce would be betrayed by Carol and he would slay her as well. This would anger Weapon X. With his good arm wounded and useless, Pierce would mock him for being unable to fight back. However, Logan would have a lethal surprise for Pierce when he would reveal that he still had claws in his arm where his hand was severed and would impale Pierce with them. With Pierce's threat ended, Weapon X would accompany the airships to the United States. Arriving there, Weapon X would parachute down to Manhattan to search for Jean Grey so that he can spend his final moments with her. He would arrive to see as Jean was seemingly slain by Havok. While battling his brother, Cyclops, Havok would not notice Weapon X sneaking up behind him and slaying him as well . With the nuclear weapons raining down on them, Logan would wait for the coming doom cradling Jean's dead body in his arms. However, they would be saved when, unknown to all, Jean -- still alive -- would access the Phoenix Force and save them all. Return to the X-Men Following the fall of Apocalypse, Magneto and the X-Men would begin rebuilding the United States, and Logan would live in relative seclusion in Canada, hunting down any minions of Apocalypse who fled there . Unknown to Logan, Jean was still alive and was taken by Sinister. As Magneto was believed to be the one to saved the world and now was the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs and in charge of rounding up Apocalpyse's minions, Sinister would use the truth to blackmail Magneto into keeping away from him . Eventually, Magneto would find Kirkia in one of Sinister's old labs, and would free her. Unsure of her origins she would join the X-Men. After Magneto would bond her bones and claws with Adamantium he would send her up to Canada to convince Logan to come back to the X-Men. At first Logan would be at odds of meeting the young girl or the prospect of going back to work with Magneto, after the two would successfully slay Northstar and Aurora, he would agree to return to the X-Men to help hunt down Sinister and other war criminals that were part of Apocalypse's regime. Weapon X's return to the X-Men was mostly welcome, with the exception of the Silver Samurai, who had joined the group in Logan's absence. The two would almost come to blows until Kirkia would break up the fight. Logan would then join the team in going to Washinton D.C. to stop a rampage caused by Amazon, Cannonball and Icarus, former members of Apocalpyse's Elite Mutant Force. Logan would help his fellow X-Men fight off their attack, however it was merely a diversion allowing their sister Paige to capture Rogue and her son Charles as part of a revenge scheme for the X-Men abandoning her during Apocalypse's reign. Logan and the others would slay the Guthrie family, however not before Paige would reveal that Magneto has been letting Sinister run free. Magneto would confess the truth that he had been keeping secret all along. The fact that Jean's survival was kept from him would anger Logan and however he would refrain from slaying Magneto. He would call Magneto to task to right his wrongs by helping bring Sinister in, destroying Magneto's helmet and telling him that he has to do it without hiding behind a mask. Taking a scent off Paige's corpse, Logan would lead the X-Men to Sinister's hideout on Staten Island. There they would clash with Sinister's Sinister Six which included Jean among their numbers. In the final battle, Weapon X would convince Jean to shake off Sinister's mental conditioning and she would turn her powers against Sinister. Ultimately, Weapon X and Kirika would slay Sinister. In the battle's aftermath, Psylock would reveal that Kirika is Logan's daughter through Mariko. Kirkia would part ways with her father to return to Japan, while Logan would remain with the X-Men. With Magneto voluntarily turning himself over to the authorities for his deceptions, Logan and Jean would keep the X-Men together, working as joint leaders to insure that human/mutant peace endures . | Powers = Healing Factor Acute Senses Adamantium-laced Skeleton | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Logan/Weapon X had no known relation to the Wolverine who used the name in this reality, who was Holocaust's minion. He lost his arm so he replaced it with a circular piece of metal. | OtherMedia = Toys *From ML pack *Variant Burnt Head (needed to build Giant Man) *comes with piece of Giant Man | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Jean Grey (AoA) * Cyclops (AoA) * Wolverine (AoA) | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Regeneration Category:One Hand Category:Adamantium Category:Tattoos Category:Smoker Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Grey Family